


Remember to breathe, 'cause I can't when I look at you

by Ink_stained_quills



Series: Medium coffee and other things [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Bokoaka, Background Relationships, Bokuto won't accept he likes Akaashi, Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, Medium AU, The Fool - Freeform, but he does, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: Side story to Despondent Correspondent (spoilers to the original story chapters 1-5 if you haven't read it yet).  It'll make more sense if you read the main story first!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Medium coffee and other things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618570
Kudos: 44





	Remember to breathe, 'cause I can't when I look at you

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Invisible by Anna Clendening, Ghost of You by 5 Seconds Of Summer
> 
> So I wanted to do a short "events from Daichi's prespective" fic - this will get resolved in the main story.
> 
> Me: *updates the main story*  
> Me *writes a side story and posts it the same day*  
> Me: huh

“You’re working with Sugawara Koushi?” Kuroo chuckles. “He’s pals with Kenma, right?”

~I guess,~ Daichi tells Kuroo. ~What’s he like?~

“Be careful around him, Dai.” The Nekoma spirit looks serious for once, looking at Daichi as if imparting great knowledge. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Kenma shuffles a bit closer. “Suga won’t hurt him.”

Kuroo gives him a look, and Kenma amends his previous statement. “Suga won’t hurt him, intentionally.”

So Daichi walks in expecting some kind of demon. 

Sugawara Koushi is probably the farthest thing from demonic to exist.

~~~

~And then I said “You’re floaty” to him.~ Daichi slumped in his chair. ~What is that even supposed to mean?~

Asahi bites his lip, anxious. “I, uh, don’t know what you want me to say here?”

~~~

It’s not just that he looks angelic, though he really does. He’s got fluffy silver hair (Kuroo calls Suga a grandpa behind his back. He knows Kuroo does it) and something that could be a beauty mark but Daichi’s too embarrassed to ask.

Nishinoya and Tanaka call him “Karasuno psychic mom”, Asahi physically restrained himself from calling Suga “sir” the first month because he’s - well, he’s not exactly intimidating. Still, he’s got this aura around him that makes you step back and look at him again, reevaluate.

And he listens - like, really listens. You can tell you’ve got his attention when you interact with him, and his brown eyes are so wide.

“Dude,” Bokuto remarks, “You’re smitten.”

If Daichi had blood, it would all be rushing to his cheeks. Instead, he thanks his lucky stars (maybe not too lucky, considering he’s dead) that Bokuto can’t point out he’s blushing. Still, apparently his face betrays reaction enough, because the elemental spirit just shakes his head.

“Sorry, bro, but Akaashi’s prettier.” Upon seeing Daichi’s smirk, Bokuto shakes his head empathetically. “Objectively?”

Daichi covers his mouth, nodding like this makes perfect sense, but he’s sure Bokuto can see the disbelief in his eyes. ~Objectively, Akaashi’s prettier than a literal angel.~

Bokuto fidgets. “Shut up and let me have this.”

~~~

Daichi walks into the changing room from a stall, ready to start practical work. Hinata’s floating around Kageyama’s head, babbling as the taller boy talks to Suga. 

Who is currently shirtless, which only short circuits Daichi’s brain a little bit. Or maybe a lot, but it’s not like anyone’s noticed him. He realizes he’s staring - which is a bit creepy and something he really shouldn’t be doing, but just as he tears his eyes away Hinata remarks something shocking. 

“Suga-san!” Hinata yelps. “You have a tattoo!”

Daichi head whips around, spinning back to look at Suga, who’s displaying his back in a self-deprecating way. The tattoo starts at Suga’s right shoulder blade and trails along his back, a slim tangle of vines interlocking and twining down to his left hip. Small blooms of peonies, are scattered along the plant.

Then the group moves as if to leave, and Daichi leaves before anyone can see him.

~~~

Google Search: what do peonies represent

~~~

“Can I tell you something I’ve never told anyone?” Suga mumbles, fiddling with a pen as they work. They’re working on their translator late at night, and the exhaustion is starting to get to the medium.

~Go ahead.~

“I think -” Suga starts, hesitates, then rubs his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it? I mean, Kageyama’s a natural genius, and Oikawa’s so dedicated - and it’s not that I don’t work hard! I really -”

His voice breaks, and Daichi places a hand on his back that his partner probably barely feels. Suga wipes at his eyes, but it’s likely for a different reason than tiredness. Daichi pretend he doesn’t notice. “I want this. I want to be part of everything here, and to help people.”

~You’re going to be excellent,~ Daichi tells him. ~You already do so much for everyone here, I can’t imagine how amazing you’ll be in the college program, out in the field...~

Suga’s voice is a whisper. “Thanks.”

They work in silence for a few minutes, and Daichi writes ~I don’t like cats all that much.~

“What?” The other boy’s wide brown eyes are filled with confusion.

~I thought we were spilling dark secrets!~ Daichi protests. ~Kuroo and Kenma would probably disown me if they found out.~

Suga laughs - it’s watery, but still beautiful. The medium relaxes, writing down another translation. “They probably would.”

~~~

Smitten is perhaps not the operative word here: Daichi just likes everything Suga does and says, that’s all.

He likes the way Suga moderates arguments between Kageyama and Tsukishima, the latter of whom seems to be the instigator. He likes how Suga can read the room and say just the right thing to get the Karasuno psychics back on track. He likes how Suga wants desperately to reassure Yachi when she gets nervous, but knows to step back so that Shimuzu and Yachi’s fellow first years can help her.

He likes it when Suga looks at him like he can see him, when they read each other’s minds, when they work together and talk to each other’s friends.

… maybe he’s a little smitten.

~~~

And then there’s the session of practical that Kageyama and Hinata summon an aggressive spirit into, and Suga glows as he casts the spell, looking so in control and Daichi can only think

He looks like an angel.

And then Suga falls, tipping out of the tree, and Daichi reaches a hand out to grab him - he can’t make contact, he’s not that kind of ghosts - and all he can do is watch the healers paint healing runes onto his partner’s skin.

And he goes to Ukai.

~I’d like to request a partner switch.~

“I’m not going to ask why,” Ukai looks at him, scanning his face, then nods. “But. There’s always a place in Karasuno for you.”

Daichi nods, heat prickling at the corners of his eyes, but all he can see is Suga, lying unconscious on the ground and somehow no less ethereal.

“Besides, Sugawara’s not going to stand for this.” Ukai mutters, but Daichi’s already gone.

~~~

When Suga comes looking for him, it’s simultaneously the best and worst thing. Best because Suga came looking for him! But it’s awful to hold himself back, to avoid his partner’s probing eyes.

And then Suga says he wants him back, and he can’t stay away anymore.

He’s back in Karasuno, and Daichi can’t believe he ever left.

~~~

Then they go to see Oikawa, and Suga freezes in the middle of casting a spell. Daichi studies his face, recognizes the signs, and tries to send Suga some kind of calm energy (can he do that?).

Breathe, he says, breathe.

Suga fights off something in the back of his head, some panic Daichi’s not completely privy to but wants to help with nonetheless.

Breathe,

Breathe,

Breathe.

And he does, and Daichi breathes - even though he doesn’t need air - and they exhale in tandem as Suga casts the spell.

When Iwaizumi leaves, Suga turns to him with a look in his eyes that suggests he’s about to do the opposite of what he says. Before he even talks, tells Daichi the plan, the spirit’s on board.

He’ll probably always be on board, really.

So it’s then that Daichi realizes he’s a tiny bit in love with Sugawara Koushi.

And that he realizes Suga’s not at that point yet, that they’ve got too much to deal with without his feelings on top of it, that it’s not the time.

He pushes Suga to do the right thing even as his heart breaks just a tiny bit - and Daichi’s glad, for once, Suga can’t see him.

~~~

“I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Suga won’t hurt him.

“... Suga won’t hurt him, intentionally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Daichi... guess Suga's a slower burn than you are
> 
> (I see so many 'Daichi doesn't realize he likes Suga and that causes Suga SO MUCH PAIN' and I thought I needed to even the odds, but I'm sorry!)
> 
> God I can't believe midterms are over... anybody got a good midterm exam story? Hope everyone's having a lovely day!


End file.
